Moments
by drenched-in-sunshine
Summary: Because it's the moments that really count. Collection of one-shots about the Weasley family. Chapter Ten: It's movie night for the Weasleys, and drama ensues...
1. Knickers

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt One]

.~*~.KNICKERS.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 833*-._.-*-._.-*

_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_

Bill carefully separated his children's laundry into sections. Whites, colored, jeans, and delicates. Fleur always did the laundry muggle-style, and they even had a non-magical washing machine and dryer in their basement.

Fleur had left France for two weeks to support Gabrielle during her C-section, and was coming home in about half an hour. Bill didn't want Fleur to come home with so much work left to do, so he decided to help out and wash and fold the laundry. Bill was left in charge of 19-year-old Victoire (though she could more than take care of herself, Dom and Lou, Bill still liked thinking of her as his little girl), 14-year-old Dominique, and soon to be 13-year-old Louis.

Bill did all of the laundry except for the delicates, his least favorite part. The last time he had done laundry was when Victoire was only twelve. He felt uncomfortable sorting his daughters' 'lingerie.' First, he did his own and Louis' laundry so the boys would be done first. Warily, he turned to work on Dominique and Vic's.

He folded some plain cotton knickers, and relaxed in the fact that his daughters weren't wearing anything scandalous, especially Victoire. But wait- what was that?

Bill lifted a of lacy red thong out of the pile with his forefinger. His anger was slowly bubbling to the top.

"VICTOIRE! DOMINIQUE!" He stormed upstairs with the knickers and another scrap of blue lace in his hand.

Vic and Dom were sitting at the kitchen table with Louis, all three of them looking over a photo album. They looked up in surprise at the intrusion.

"What's up, Dad?" Dominique, ever the brave one, spoke up first.

"Whose. Are. These," He said, his face getting redder and redder.

Victoire blushed crimson and Dominique and Louis examined the undergarments in his hands and both started snickering under their breath.

"They're mine," Victoire mumbled.

"ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR TEDDY? _Are you two having sex?_ YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" He yelled.

"Dad!" Victoire stood up, clearly embarrassed, "It's none of your business if we're having sex or not! And I bought them because I like them!"

"You are NOT buying these knickers or anything that has less material than the width of my hands!" Bill yelled.

"I'm nineteen years old, dad! You can't tell me what to do! And I've been dating Teddy for two years! Besides, _mum_ bought them with me as a coming of age present! Don't tell me mum didn't wear thongs and lace when _she_ was nineteen!"

"Well- That's-that's completely besides the point," Bill said at a much more normal decibel, stuttering and taken aback.

Just then, the fireplace flared with green fire and their Floo network activated. Fleur stepped through the Floo, looking not as if she'd gone through a sooty chimney, but rather, perfect as usual. Her silvery blonde hair glowed incandescently, and not a hair was out of place. Her clothes were still crisp and ironed and clean. Bill shot a look at Victoire, but she instead went up to her mum indignantly.

"Mum, Dad was doing the laundry and he found two of those knickers we bought at Super Siren's and he's completely freaked! Do something! Tell him that he can't tell me not to buy them anymore!"

"Bill. Eez what Victoire saying true?" She looked at him sternly, and he nodded sheepishly, feeling instead like the roles were being reversed, him being punished and Victoire looking on.

"Victoire eez a big girl now, and you cannot control 'er. Eet eez exactly 'ow Vic expected you to act. Behave yourself. Am I making myself clear?"

"Sorry, darling," he said, now finding the situation just the slightest bit amusing. Dom and Lou seemed to agree with him, for they were clutching each other, laughing silently and hysterically, rolling around behind Fleur.

"Not to me, to Vicky," she sighed.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, sweetheart," Bill said.

"You are forgiven," Victoire said, a bemused smile growing on her face.

"Now. Bill, come with me. How were zee two weeks I was gone? Did you finish everything I asked you to do?" Fleur asked, pulling Bill along with her upstairs into their bedroom.

Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were left in the kitchen.

"So," Dominique said, breaking the silence, "did you really buy them 'cause you liked them, or was it too impress Teddy?" She asked, and Louis mimicked gagging.

"Dom!" Victoire blushed, "It's none of your business."

Louis grabbed the knickers lying on the kitchen table and started running maniacally with them.

"LOUIS WEASLEY! GIVE THEM BACK!" Victoire screamed. Louis ran outside to the sunny backyard and tossed them to Dominique, but once she caught it, she fell to the ground giggling. Louis and Victoire collapsed next to her, laughing and clutching their stomachs.

"Do that again, Lou, and I swear I will tell mum who you like," Victoire said giggling.

Louis sat up. "You _wouldn't_," he said in horror.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**Author's Note: So, basically, this is my new project that I will be working on for the indefinite future, unless I think of something else. It's going to be a collection of one-shots based on the Weasley family in general. I'd probably do a lot of those family, romance, and humor related stories. **

** Also, if anyone has any suggestions for my next one-shots, please leave it in a review! I would love to hear your thoughts, and reviews make me happy:)**

**So, until next time!**

**~drenched-in-sunshine [previously Sophia Pitt]**


	2. Weasley Jumper

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Two]

.~*~.WEASLEY JUMPER.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 599*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_|

Scorpius Malfoy sat in an armchair at the Burrow, nursing a bottle of Butterbeer, watching the roaring fire. It was Christmas break, and Al and Rose had invited him over to spend the holidays. Everyone else was having a snowball fight outside while the parents all went Christmas shopping. Teddy and Victoire were 'in charge' of all of them.

"Hey, Scor. Mind if I join you?" A timid voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned around. Rose stood there, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, dressed in ratty sweatpants and an oversized, royal blue sweater with a silver 'J' knitted onto the front.

"Yeah, sure," he said, scooting over so Rose could sit with him.

They sat in silence for a while, simply basking in the warmth of the fire. Looking closely at her, he saw dried tear tracks down her cheeks, a line of smudged mascara under her eye.

"Rose- _what happened_?" he asked, growing increasingly concerned.

"N-nothing," she sniffed.

"C'mon, I'm your best friend! What happened?"

After a long pause, Rose let out a sob. "Evan dumped me. By owl," she started crying freely, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"What?- The _bastard-_" Scorpius muttered, balling his fists up instinctively, "He's gonna be sorry he ever crossed you. Pathetic _loser_. I'll fix this, Rose."

"No, Scor-I don't want you to get in a fight with him," Rose said nervously through her tears.

"Alright, Rose," he said, while in his mind he was furiously planning just _when_ he would do it.

He held her close, pulling her hair out of its messy bun. He softly stroked her hair as she cried. He marveled how perfectly they fit together, like two puzzle pieces. This felt _right_. And he realized, just then, that he loved her. He loved her fiery red hair, a spark of color in a colorless world, he loved her ocean blue eyes that always seemed to be laughing, her pouty pink lips and gently upturned nose. He loved her laugh, clear and bubbling, her never-ending optimism, her intelligence, her humor, her friendliness. Even when she was like this- her hair vibrant but messy, wearing _James'_ old Weasley jumper and a pair of tattered sweatpants, tear stains down her cheeks and a trail of mascara following it, her normally bright blue eyes darkening, he completely and irrevocably loved her. As more than his best friend.

"Rose," he said in a low, gravelly voice, "I-I love you."

"I love you, too, Scorpius," she sniffed, giving him a small smile and bumping his shoulder.

"No, I _really_-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, because just then Teddy and Victoire came stumbling in, snogging frantically.

"Oh my _god,_ get a room!" Rose giggled, and Teddy and Vic broke apart in embarrassment.

"Er- Rose! Scorpius!" Teddy said nervously, "I thought everyone was outside having a snowball fight? And wait- were you crying?"

"Um, no, Scorpius made me laugh so hard I, um, cried. And we're not outside! Just be glad that it wasn't James and Fred that caught you, they'd take the mickey out of you! And go upstairs, okay?"

Laughing, they went upstairs.

"So, what were you saying?" she asked, her mood completely brightening after that episode.

"Er-" he faltered.

Al burst in. "Rose! Scorpius! There you are! Vic and Teddy just left so we need two more people for out snowball fight!"

"Tell me later, yeah?" Rose asked, pulling him out of the armchair.

"Yeah," Scorpius said. This could wait. He knew she was the one, and nothing was going to change that.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: So sorry this took longer than expected! I know this is mostly pure fluff, but I couldn't resist. I visited my uncle's grave yesterday (he died from cancer last year) and I've been really sad. I needed something fluffy. I hope it lives up to expectations!**

**On a different note, please review! Most emails I get about this story are Story Alert/Favorite subscriptions, and I know that most of you haven't reviewed. I know I like visiting stories that have a lot of reviews, so it would mean so much to me if you guys took a little time to review? Please? So I think I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 4 reviews. Not much to ask for, yeah? Oh! And I really REALLY would like some suggestions for prompts. I'm hitting a sort of idea block and I would like input from you guys!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and see you next time!**

**~drenched-in-sunshine**


	3. New Years'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Three]

.~*~.NEW YEARS'.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 814*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: Use of a curse word_-_-_|

22-year-old Victoire Weasley surveyed the cheerful scene in front of her. She'd been left 'in charge' of the younger ones while, downstairs, the adults were getting drunk for New Years' Eve. All of the Weasley/ Potter kids, according to tradition, went upstairs to the attic to celebrate New Years. Every year, of course, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander came, as did Jonah, Michael and Anna Longbottom.

Then, there were the 'invitees'- each kid was allowed to invite one friend over for the New Years Party. Molly brought her boyfriend/ work colleague, Brian Hennings, Dominique brought her best friend Beth Cochrane, Fred brought his girlfriend Amanda Banks, Roxie had invited her friend Noah Flint, Louis brought Tyler Franklin, Rose and Al both invited Scorpius Malfoy, Lily invited Jessica Davies, Hugo brought Alex Wood, and by default, his twin Eliza, and Lucy brought her best friend Tiffany Morton. James didn't bring anyone because he claimed 'My best friend is Fred, and Dom invited the girl _I_ wanted," which had sparked an argument between Dom and James.

So, it was quite a handful. Eleven cousins, four family friends, plus eleven friends of the cousins. _Twenty-six fricking people to take care of._ And Teddy was nowhere to be seen. He had work on New Years Eve, but was due at the Burrow any minute. Until he arrived, it was mainly Victoire in charge. Though Rose, Molly, and Brian were very responsible as well.

Right at this moment, Dominique, Lorcan, Beth, James, Fred, and Amanda were huddled in a circle talking, each holding a glass of firewhiskey, every few seconds making a ruckus. Brian was feeding Molly a chocolate truffle. Al, Louis, Roxie, Noah, Lysander, Jonah, Michael, and Anna, and Tyler were playing Truth or Dare. Rose and Scorpius were intertwined comfortably on the window seat in a way that made it obvious to everyone except them that they fancied each other. Uncle Ron probably would've had a heart attack if he saw them. They were watching their friends and whispering to each other. Lily, Eliza, Lucy, and Tiffany were plaiting Jessica's hair elaborately and Hugo and Alex were in the midst of a game of Exploding Snap.

_Where was Ted? _He was twenty minutes late.

Speak of the devil. Just as she was about to die of boredom, a set of strong arms wrapped around her from behind and Teddy whispered, "Happy New Years, Vic."

Victoire twirled around happily.

"Teddy!" She hugged him and planted a rather long kiss on him. In her defense, she hadn't seen him in a _long_ time.

"Oi! Get a room!" Fred hollered good-naturedly.

They broke apart and grinned.

"What's new with you?" Teddy asked as he led her to a couch off to the side.

"Oh, nothing really, what about you?"

"Work's a bitch, as usual, but other than that, it's been rather normal," he relaxed into the couch and Victoire snuggled into him.

At 11:45, everyone went downstairs to celebrate the start of 2023.

Victoire, at 30 seconds until New Years, looked around the room to see who everyone was kissing. Well, the younger ones from Hugo down wouldn't be kissing probably, except for maybe Lily. She saw James pull a surprised Beth towards him, saw Dominique gear up for a friendly kiss with Lorcan. Amanda and Fred turned to each other. She was close enough to hear Rose and Scorpius say they were going to kiss 'for New Years' sake.' She snorted inwardly. _Right_. Louis- much to her shock was facing Anna Longbottom with an easy grin on his face. Roxie and her friend Noah were joking around and would probably kiss later. And of course the parents were pairing up, Uncle Charlie with his current girlfriend.

"10!" Everybody began to count down.

"Victoire," a voice came from behind her. It was Teddy.

"9!"

"I loved you as my friend, since we were kids."

"8!"

"And then, one day, that changed."

"7!"

"I realized that I loved you as more than a friend."

"6!"

"I love you, and I always will."

"5!"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"4!"

"So-" And he got down on one knee, and pulled out a small back box from his robes. By now, people were starting to notice. Her heart started to pound thunderously as she realized what was going on.

"3!"

"Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?"

"2!"

There was no hesitation in her mind as she answered. "_Yes!"_

"1!"

And everybody cheered for them and kissed each other as Teddy slipped the ring, a simple band with a diamond set with two amethysts on the side on her fourth finger and she pulled him up to standing position. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately as they brought in the new year.

She'd never been so happy in her life.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: So, a bit sappy in the end, but I liked it. I tried to hint at all the couples and cousins. Aren't you guys proud of me? Another update, in less than a week! **

** Okay, so here is a little organization of all the kids' ages and stuff. By the way, the first chapter was set in June 2019, the second was set in December 2022, and so is this one.**

** As of December 31, 2022: **

** Teddy Lupin: born April 15, 1998, age 24**

** Victoire Weasley: born May 2, 1999, age 23 **

** Brian Hennings: born January 3, 2002, age 21**

** Molly Weasley: born February 25, 2002, age 21**

** Dominique Weasley: born October 4, 2004, age 19**

** Lorcan Scamander: born November 21, 2004, age 19**

**Lysander Scamander: born November 21, 2004, age 19**

** Beth Cochrane: born January 28, 2004, age 18**

** James Potter: born April 20, 2004, age 18**

** Amanda Banks: born May 11, 2004, age 18**

** Fred Weasley: born June 5, 2004, age 18**

** Jonah Longbottom: born December 18, 2004, age 18**

** Roxanne Weasley: born February 8, 2005, age 17 (Roxie was a premature baby)**

** Scorpius Malfoy: born March 10, 2005, age 17**

** Rose Weasley: born March 17, 2005, age 17**

** Al Potter: born May 21, 2005, age 17**

** Noah Flint: born June 25, 2005, age 17**

** Tyler Franklin: born June 30, 2005, age 17**

** Louis Weasley: born July 2, 2005, age 17**

** Anna Longbottom: born August 31, 2005, age 17**

** Michael Longbottom: born August 31, 2005, age 17**

** Lily Potter: born September 7, 2007, age 15**

** Hugo Weasley: born December 1, 2007, age 15**

** Jessica Davies: born December 24, 2007, age 15**

** Alex Wood: born June 13, 2007, age 14 **

** Eliza Wood: born June 13, 2007, age 14 **

** Lucy Weasley: born February 24, 2008, age 13**

** Tiffany Morton: born June 8, 2008, age 13**

**WHEW! I am such a Harry Potter nerd, spending all my time calculating the Next Gen's ages (according to me). You can correct my math, I might have gotten some ages wrong, but it is SO HARD because you have to factor in the fact that it's December, so some people, despite what year they are in Hogwarts, might me older or younger than their friends, or other crazy stuff:)**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE drop a review, tell me your thoughts, how you would like this story to go, any suggestions and comments. I won't post a new chapter until I have 6 new reviews. Also, PLEASE give me some ideas, I have a list of oneshots I plan to write and right now I only have four. **

A special shootout to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers:** I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi (first reviewer! you rock!), flowers-and-rainbows-123, Halt927, Marauders-Fred and George XD, bookworm299, FredNeverDied, zetje99, AmethystRose, Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, . , EmilyMoo23, .SINKING, and Drunk Acorn Bear. **It means so much to me that you like my story!

OH! **Please check out my profile page, there is a poll where you can vote for what you want the next chapter to be about!**

**I love you all, **

**drenched-in-sunshine**


	4. Crush

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Four]

.~*~.CRUSH.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 722*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_|

"So, how was 'Ogwarts? Did you enjoy ze end of ze year? And Louis, what did you zink of your first year there?" Fleur asked Victoire, Dominique and Louis at dinner the day she and Bill picked them up from the train.

"It was really cool, I love it there," Louis replied, stuffing his mouth with his mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure you _just love it_, Lou," Dominique butted in, giggling.

"Yeah, you must really, _really_ miss it," Victoire added and the two girls exchanged conspiratorial looks.

"I mean, who wouldn't love _Hogwarts?_" Dominique continued, "Especially some of the people who go there…"

She and Victoire burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Dom," Louis mumbled, his face going slightly red.

"What eez going on here?" Fleur asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, mum," Louis replied quickly before Dom or Vic could answer.

"_Right_, Lou, like she's going to believe that," Victoire smirked before facing her mother, "Louis has a _crush_ on someone!" Dominique nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, it's so fun to watch! He blushes and stutters whenever Danielle is near him, and the poor kid can't even talk!" By now Louis had buried his face in his hands.

"What's this, Lou?" Bill asked, "It's okay if you like someone, it's perfectly natural to have a crush when you're twelve. In fact, I had my first girlfriend in second year- Not that _you_-" At this, he indicated to Dominique- "should date that early."

"Who eez this girl?" Fleur asked.

"Danielle Hannigan," Dominique answered for him.

"I tutored her briefly in Potions in the beginning of the year, and she was always really nice. Hufflepuff. Outgoing and popular, as I remember," Victoire added.

"Zat eez very nice," Fleur commented, "She seems like a sweet girl."

"Oh, maman, you should've seen him! '_Um, er, hi, Danielle! Fancy meeting you here!'_" Victoire giggled.

"'_Oh, hi, Louis. Can I borrow the ketchup?" _Dominique said.

"'_Oh, er- of course-, here, let me do it!'_" Victoire continued, "and then he knocks the ketchup all over the table!"

"Victoire, Dominique, I am _this_ close to murdering you with these potatoes," Louis growled.

"Girls, stop teasing Louis, I zink eet eez very nice that he likes someone," Fleur reached across the table and patted Lou's shoulder.

Just then, their Floo network came to life. Teddy stumbled out coughing.

"Teddy!" Victoire stood up, blushing.

"Hey, Ted," Dominique waved with her fork.

"Teddy! You're late," Bill and Fleur stood up to greet him as well. To the kids, Bill said, "We invited Teddy over because you guys just finished another year at Hogwarts, and we can celebrate!" Teddy sat down at the empty seat at the other end of the table.

"I know, I'm sorry, they wouldn't let us leave at work until we'd finished all of our reports," Teddy said, taking the bowl of potatoes and placing some on his plate, "Hey, Vic. Dom, Louis," He smiled in their direction. Victoire had by now sat down, but she still had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Louis smiled. He had a plan for revenge.

"So, Vic," he said loudly, "Who do you like?" he smirked. He noticed that Teddy had stopped eating and was staring at Victoire intently.

"No-no one," Victoire muttered unconvincingly. She shot Louis a glare she seemed to have inherited from Grandma Molly. It might've worked, if she wasn't still uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? Because I recall you telling Dom here that you liked a certain someone, hmm, what was his name again? Oh, right-" But Victoire leaped around Dominique and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What? Who eez it?" Fleur asked Dominique, who was giggling.

"I can't tell you. Girl code," she laughed.

"But you told us who Lou liked," Bill protested.

"Wait, who does he like?" Teddy interjected.

"Danielle Hannigan. And that's different. Lou has a harmless crush, whereas Vic-"

"That's enough!" Vic said, "You three don't need to know. I will tell you when the time comes."

"But-" Bill protested.

"Beel, we should give her privacy. She eez a teenage girl," Fleur said gently.

"_Thank you_," Vic sighed in relief.

Damn it. His evil plan failed. _Another time, I suppose_, he sighed, before swiping some of Dominique's ratatouille and eating it. He couldn't help but notice that Teddy and Victoire glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they made eye contact, they both blushed and turned away. _Hmmm…_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the extremely late update, but I had absolutely no time. I hope this is worth the wait, because I'm pretty proud of it. On another note, my tennis and field hockey practices start next week, and then in September school starts, so expect less updates. I'm sorry, but I will try to update at least once a month, if not sooner. I know, I know, that's a long time, but I'm starting high school so I will have a lot to do as a freshman. **

** As you can probably tell, this takes place June 2017, 2 months before the epilogue. So Teddy and Victoire, in my opinion, like each other, but have yet to confess:) In my mind, Louis will always be the most perceptive of the Weasley boys-with Ted and Vic, Rose and Scorpius, and a bunch of other relationships that will come along with time.**

** Ratatouille, according to , is a traditional vegetable dish and consists of stewed vegetables, served mainly as a side dish. It is prepared mainly in the summer season with the help of fresh vegetables. Anyone who knows French culture is free to correct me if I'm wrong:)**

** Please vote in my poll (on my profile page) for what subject you want the next one-shot to be about. Also, if you have any suggestions yourself about anything you'd like to see written, please suggest! And please please PLEASE don't forget to review; they make my day! I want 5 reviews before I update again, please, it would mean so much to me! What'd you think of Louis? Or Victoire? Dominique? Or how they interacted? Anything is good for me!**

**That's it for today! I hope your summer break has been awesome! **

**~Christine**


	5. Teacher

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Five]

.~*~.TEACHER.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 487*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_|

"Hey, Scor?" 14-year-old Rose Weasley approached her best friend Scorpius timidly, nervously twirling a lock of her fiery red hair in her finger. He looked up from the letter he was reading under a shady tree and smiled.

"What's up, Rosie?" he asked.

"Well, I- er- had a sort of question to ask you-that is- I need some, uh, help," she stumbled out.

He closed his book and patted the ground next to him. "What is it? he replied easily.

"So, Lizzy, Madge, Jocelyn, Tiffany, and I-"

"Your dorm mates?" he clarified.

"Yeah. We started chatting last night, and we started talking about- um, well, kissing. And Liz, Madge, Joss, and Tiffany all have kissed someone before, and, well, I figured, since you're experienced in this, maybe you could explain the concept to me? Just so I could apply the concept later on?"

Scorpius studied her, slightly shocked.

"Not that you have to actually kiss me, just maybe an explanation on how you, er, do it? Oh, never mind, forget I ever asked. God! This is embarrassing!" Rose turned to walk away.

"Wait- Rose! Come back! I'll help you. Helping out a friend out, yeah?"

Hesitantly, she sat back down. "Thanks, Scor. Now I won't be so clueless." She giggled nervously.

"So I don't know how to really explain it other than go with the flow. Here- I'll show you-"

And with that, he pressed his lips to hers. She was so surprised, she almost didn't kiss back. But he gently coaxed her, and she found that kissing was better than she imagined. Scorpius was right, she realized. You couldn't exactly explain it, but when she followed his lead it seemed so easy and wonderful.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. Their breathing was now more blatantly obvious as they sat, side by side once more, gazing into the glassy surface of the Black Lake.

Finally, Rose faced Scorpius. "Thanks. You're the best." Immediately after saying this she inwardly cursed herself for walking herself into that.

"In more ways than one," he snickered.

"Scorpius!" she whacked his arm.

"Hey, it's true! I bet I can get almost every girl in this grade to vouch for that."

She giggled. "Scor, I will not boost your ego."

"I wasn't done with my lesson," he grinned, "one word: tongues."

"SCORPIUS! No way am I doing that with you. That will just break the boundaries of our friendship!"

"C'mon, don't you want to be experienced when, say for example, Ricky Beechler and you start dating and you don't know how to snog? And you'll have learned from the very best." At this, he drew himself up, his haughty profile clearly visible to Rose.

She giggled. "Thanks, but no thanks."

With that, she walked away, back to the castle. Scorpius simply lay back down, grinning as he watched her walk away, her fiery curls dancing in the wind.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: SO. I'm not sure about this one. Normally I love Rose/Scor, and in my other stories I write Rose/Scor, but in Moments I think I like my Vic/Dom/Louis stories better. I don't know. But (hopefully) there will be many many more chapters so I can do anything I want!**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay! School started and they loaded the homework on us. I am literally on an airplane traveling to Newark Airport right now, and I had 10 hours to spare, when this idea hit me. Just to clarify, this and the 2nd chapter can be related or not, depending on you. If you think it makes sense that they could kiss in 4th year and not start liking each other until 6th year, then you can decide they are related. If not, if you don't think it's possible, then they can be completely unrelated. **

** I hope you liked it, and can't wait for your feedback! I would like to thank I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi for reviewing every chapter. You are frickin' awesome!**

**Until next time!**

**~Christine**


	6. Wedding

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Six]

.~*~.WEDDING.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 773*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_|

"AL! JAMES!" Lily Potter's piercing voice echoed over the foyer.

"Coming, coming!" they both replied, rushing down the stairs.

"Good morning, you two," she said sweetly.

"Uh-oh, Lils, what's up?" James asked warily, all too familiar with her expression.

"As you two know, my wedding is in two months-"

"Like hell we know, you ladies have been reminding us every bloody minute of our lives," Al grumbled.

Lily glared at Al. "As I was _saying_, Rose is already my maid of honor. We have no best man, and since Mike is very close with both of you, he wants me to choose one of you to be it."

At this, Al and James immediately straightened up.

"Aw, Lily, you know you can trust me, " James said suavely, hugging her.

"Shut up, James, you don't have any responsible bones in your body to be best man, _I'm _the mature one. Lily, just tell him already that you picked me."

"Actually, I was going to let you two help me choose," Lily smiled, "Impress me."

With that, she returned to Fleur, Ginny and Dominique, who were looking over a catalogue of flower arrangements.

Al and James looked at each other.

"I'm gonna be best man, I just know it," James said.

"No, butthead, it's gonna be me," Al responded.

"We'll, see, Albie. Lily will pick whoever impresses her the most, which will be _me_." With that, James briskly walked off.

The next day, Lily and Michael were eating breakfast at the Potter house when Al came downstairs.

"Morning, Lils! Mike!" he smiled joyfully, "Look what I have for you two! Last night I specially booked your favorite band, Two-Faced Cauldrons, to perform at the wedding!"

"Oh my god, Al, thank you! You're so thoughtful and helpful," Lily exclaimed, standing up and tackling her older brother with a bear hug.

"Not so fast, Lils," a voice behind her said. She turned around. It was James.

"_I_ have specially booked that chef, Jean-Pierre Delacroix to cater to the wedding, _and _I booked the gothic cathedral that you meant to book for ages. _I _did that!

"James! You are the best! Thank you! It's been so stressful for us to handle so many arrangements and you are so understanding and wonderful! Oh my god, I have the two greatest brothers in the world!" Lily jumped into James' waiting arms and hugged him tightly.

Al looked on, glaring at James.

That weekend, James sidled up to Mike, who was sitting on the couch reading the _Prophet_. "You can thank me later. I arranged an appointment with Madame Malkin to fit the bridesmaids' dresses. Don't forget to tell Lily," he smiled. Lily was definitely going to pick him.

"Oh, wow, James. Thanks so much, Lily will be thrilled," Michael remarked, folding his newspaper and looking up at him. "This means a lot to us"

"Hey, Mike!" Al's voice interrupted them.

"Hi, Al, what's up?"

"I've got some good news for you. After Madame Malkin flooed confirming an appointment, I brought Rosie, Vic, Dom, Molly, Luce, and Roxie to her shop and they finished their measurements. It's all set. Madame Malkin is stitching them up as we speak."

"Merlin, Al, you're a miracle worker! Oh, this is amazing. I'll see you two later, I can't wait to tell Lily! God, this is great news!" he hurried off.

Al smirked, as James sulkily crossed his arms and walked away.

"AL, JAMES!" Lily shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

"Okay, so," she said once both brothers were there, "This past week you two have worked incredibly hard to help me. And honestly, I could not even think about who to choose. But now, Mike and I have come to a decision." She smiled.

"She's definitely going to pick me," Al muttered.

"Save it, loser," James replied.

"Jemmy… Al… SHUT UP!" she cried, "Anyways, we came to the decision that… we want both of you to be the best men."

…

"Wait, _what_?" James shouted, "We _both___are best man? I have to share it with _him_?"

"Well, maybe I should just let Al have it then," Lily replied coolly.

"Oh, no no no. It's okay, I don't mind sharing with Albie!" James cried quickly.

"You both mean so much to Mike and I, and we couldn't choose between the two of you."

Lily stood up, tightly hugging both her brothers, before walking out of the living room.

"By the way," she called over her shoulder, "I expect everything to be _perfect_. NO mistakes."

"Oh, god," Al and James said simultaneously, wondering what they'd gotten themselves into.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: As you can probably tell, I've never been part of a wedding, so if I make any mistakes, I'm sorry! I know that Lily shouldn't pick the best man, Mike should, but this fit my story better. I kind of imagine Mike to be very good friends with both James and Al. **

** Mike is the son of Oliver Wood, by the way:)**

** Also, in my HP world, Jem/Jemmy is James' nickname, used only by his immediate family, from when Al couldn't pronounce 'James.' It's just like Jem Finch from ****To Kill A Mockingbird****, except Jem Finch's real name was Jeremy.**

** Brownie points to anyone who saw the similarity to a **_**Friends**_** plotline! (When it's Monica's wedding, and Rachel and Phoebe compete to be maid of honor, and during Phoebe's wedding, when Ross and Chandler fight to be part of her wedding)!**

** Also, I got the competition between Al and James from Glee's season 3 Valentine's day episode, when Rory and Artie compete to be Sugar's date:)))))))**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR I AM RACHEL ORACLE OF DELPHI, WHO HAS REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER AND SENT IN A REQUEST!**

**So for anyone who reviews every chapter, I will write a chapter about any pairing and situation you choose! (hint hint, please review!)**

**Also, thanks flowersandrainbows123 for reviewing every chapter as well! You guys rock! Anyone else I forgot, I'm sorry! **

** Please give me suggestions and vote for the next one-shot in my poll!**

**love, **

**drenched-in-sunshin**


	7. Diagon Alley

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Seven]

.~*~.DIAGON ALLEY.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 822*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_|

James, Albus, and Lily Potter were shopping on a humid August morning in Diagon Alley. Lily had dragged Al and James through various clothing stores. Now it was payback. They'd been in a muggle clothing store for two hours, helping Lily carry her bags and her clothes.

Lily had relented in letting them bring her to Quality Quidditch Supplies, mainly because she knew that there would be a lot of guys in there (not that she told them that).

"Oh, Merlin, it's the new Jet Stream 7!" Al said, awestruck as soon as they walked into the store. He immediately ran off in pursuit of it.

"Lily, I need your help in picking out a gift for Dominique."

"Why me? I know nothing about Quidditch," Lily replied.

"But you're a girl. I need a girl's opinion," James sighed frustratedly.

"The only time Dom acts like a girl is when she's doing our makeup," Lily sighed, "but fine. I'll help. What were you thinking about-"

Suddenly, a catcall came from the corner of the store where they were headed.

"Hey, Lily! Where are your pants?"

James looked around, bewildered, until he found the source of the voice. It belonged to Oliver Cartwright, who was in Lily's year at Hogwarts.

"I'm wearing shorts, Ollie!" Lily replied, flashing a sweet smile.

"Barely," he smirked at her. Lily giggled right back at him and touched his arm. Nearby, through his befuddled state, James nearly fainted.

_What are they doing? I'm going to murder that bloke and rip him to shreds. He won't-_

"Potter," Oliver nodded at him in greeting, shaking him out of his internal monologue.

Just before James could give him a piece of his mind, another boy came up to them.

"Lily-flower!" Michael Wood wrapped Lily up in a hug and she giggled as he spun her around.

"Put me down, Mike," Lily said, still giggling.

Michael complied, and James was confused again.

"My hair's all messed up," Lily faked being upset, swishing back her glossy red hair. James swore that a couple second-years started drooling.

"Aw, it Lily, it looks gorgeous even when it's messed up," yet _another_ voice approached them.

"Justin!" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay-enough. Lily, can I have a word with you?" James broke in, coming out of his reverie.

Lily heaved a long sigh. "Fine."

James led Lily to a different corner of the store.

"What, James. I was just catching up with them, I haven't seen them in a long time, and now you have to go interrupt us?"

"Lily- when did you start being interested in guys?" James asked, panicked.

"What kind of question is that? They're my friends. We hang out in the same group," Lily sighed, flicking a piece of her hair over her shoulder.

"I graduate Hogwarts one year and you turn into this!" James exclaimed.

Lily sighed once again. "James, I am allowed to do whatever I want with my life. It's healthy to have guy friends! You know what, let Al handle this."

She pushed her way back through the crowd and went back to her friends.

James angrily spun around and looked for Albus.

"AL!" he yelled.

"God, what do you want, James?" a grumpy voice came from his right.

"Lily has changed!"

"Uh, what?"

"She flirts with boys all the time now! And all these little second-years are drooling around her, what happened?!" James asked frantically.

Al sighed. "James, Lils is a smart girl. She won't let anyone hurt her. She was like this before, but because you were at Hogwarts she knew you would be so overprotective of her. She's basically the prettiest, most popular girl in her year now. Dates every Hogsmeade weekend."

"Why aren't you scaring off the boys?" James asked angrily.

"Because I know that Lily ditches blokes way more than they'd ever ditch her. She's like the female version of Scor, before he fell in love with Rose."

"Wha- I-I don't even-" James spluttered.

"The truth is, James, Lily has grown up and you can't expect her to never be around blokes. Honestly, you and Fred were way to overprotective, so she rebelled and became friends with all the good-looking guys in school. And she's being careful. Come on, let's go get Lily, it's almost three."

With that, Al grabbed James' frozen hand and dragged him over to where Lily stood, outside the shop with four or five blokes around her.

"LILY! It's time to go," Al hollered. James remained frozen.

Lily took a step towards them and tripped over an uneven cobblestone. Before James or Al could even react, all of the boys had started towards her and one of them, Michael, had managed to grab her before she fell completely.

Lily thanked them and smiled and gave them a wink as she turned around. "Bye, boys," she giggled. All the boys stared at her with goofy faces.

_Oh_, _Merlin_.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: Happy October everyone! I want to start off by saying that school is getting more hectic than usual, I have field hockey practices every afternoon and tennis practices every other night. So, I apologize for the late update; as I said before, I will try to update at least one chapter a month (hopefully more). **

** This chapter is dedicated to flowers-and-rainbows-123 who reviewed every chapter and wanted me to hurry up and write this! (It's been on my poll for like three months!) This is for you!**

** On another note, what'd you think of the chapter? I personally like the whole James-Lily-Al dynamic. I've always imagined Lily to be this super pretty, popular girl that in some stories is a girly-girl and in others is still pretty popular, and plays Beater on the Quidditch team. I might do both. I just see James as the more protective one, as I don't believe it is really believable that all the Weasley men are protective. One of my friends has a twin brother and he could care less what she did. But I did want James to sound kind of like Ron, and I can definitely imagine him to be that way. Albus, on the other hand, is wise and understands that he can't control Lily's life. Also, I think since Al is closer in age than Lily he doesn't feel as protective as her because he knows she's grown-up.**

** Oh, and by the way, James has graduated for a year now (he's 19), Al just graduated in June (he's 18) and Lily is starting her 6th year at Hogwarts (She's 16). So yeah. And yes, Michael Wood is her future husband!**

**PLEASE review, reviews motivate me to write and update faster! And also, a poll is open on my profile, so you guys can vote for which one-shot I have planned out next. And, as I said last time, to anyone who's reviewed every chapter and has a personal request for a chapter, I will write that chapter for you!**

**Sorry for the insanely long author's note:)**

**Until next time,**

**drenched-in-sunshine 3**


	8. Secret

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Eight]

.~*~.SECRET.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 522*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: mild cursing, light snogging_-_-_|

Dominique Weasley hated Mark Davies. _Hated_ him. This was was a fact that was said almost everyday to Louis.

"He's such a bloody arrogant pig, I just want to kill him! Who the hell does he think he _is_?-" she came storming into the Common Room the day before his birthday.

Another time Louis had the misfortune of being in Shell Cottage alone with her when she came into his room, pacing back and forth and yelling. Louis, who had been writing a letter to his girlfriend of the time, Mia, had looked up, mildly scared as he was forced to listen to her rant. He knew better than to rouse up Dom's temper even more.

This was a well-known fact. Davies would deliberately mess with Dom and she would blow up in his face. She was a firecracker just waiting to be lit.

One early July morning, Dominique and Louis had decided to go out to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Louis suggested they split up, as he was planning to buy her a birthday present. Even though it was in October, he wouldn't have any other time to buy it.

"Lou, we can just go home ourselves, mum doesn't have to know. We're old enough," she said. He agreed, and they parted ways.

An hour later, Louis had just finished buying his books and was strolling down towards Knockturn Alley, which had been renovated since the war and was now an extension of Diagon Alley, but more for the older crowd. Walking down the street, he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dom's and he went to investigate. Rounding the corner, he came to a secluded alleyway, partially hidden by some stacked wooden crates. Dom's voice got louder, and he heard someone else with her.

"It's not my fault you can't take…"

"...Damn it, Davies, why are you so _insufferable_ all the time! You can't go an _hour_ without insulting me and…"

On and on Louis listened to her monologue from behind the crates. _Oh, Dom. You and your temper._ This was a daily occurrence and he was about to leave them be, chuckling to himself when, to his immense surprise, Davies pressed her up against the back wall and started kissing her furiously.

Louis didn't know what to think. He was shocked, and stayed there, frozen. _Kick him where it hurts,_ he thought. But- to his _immense_ surprise, Dom started kissing him back, reaching up to tangle her hands in his hair…

Louis felt disgusted. _Never_ had he wanted to see his sister snogging anyone, let alone her self proclaimed 'worst enemy.' Seeing Vic with Teddy was already enough, and they were engaged. He scurried back down the street, still in shock, found a floo station and quickly flooed home.

He avoided Dom for the next two days, leaving her very confused. Louis was a good secret keeper, however. He decided that he would confront Dom about it later. _It's probably a spur of the moment thing,_ he decided.

Happy with his decision, he busied himself with writing a letter to his new girlfriend Kathryn.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: Wow. I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update this faster- Hurricane Sandy hit and we lost power for two weeks, so I couldn't use up my computer's battery or publish. Also, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so I wasn't really motivated (hint, hint).**

** What did you think? I didn't really elaborate on Louis' personality that much, as this was about Dom mostly, but I added hints that he does have many girlfriends. I'm probably going to continue this in a later chapter, but for now this is all I have. Dom and Mark have a 'friends with benefits' sort of relationship.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day! I would like another six reviews before I update. ONLY SIX. That's not a lot at all. PLEASE? You guys are the best, so supportive and wonderful!**

**-drenched_in_sunshine**


	9. Tangled

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Nine]

.~*~.TANGLED (PART 1).~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 1,284*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_|

"Hey! Rose!" A voice came from behind her, further down the hall. She turned around. It was her friend Ellory.

"Hey, Ell, what's up?" Rose rubbed her eyes tiredly. Heads rounds hadn't finished until 1 AM last night.

"Alright... so, I have something to ask you. A _huge_ favor, and I will love you forever if you help me," Ellory leaned in conspiratorially.

"What is it?"

"Okay, well, you and Scorpius are both 're really good friends now, right?" After Roses' nod, Ellory continued, "Doyouthinkyoucouldsetmeupwit hhim?"

"Repeat, please?"

Ellery took a deep breath. "Do you think you could set me up with him?"

Rose let out a loud laugh. "Malfoy? You fancy _Malfoy_?"

"What's not to like about him?" Ellory asked, mildly insulted.

And it was true. There seemed to be nothing to dislike about Scorpius Malfoy. Tall and toned, with dark blue eyes, an aristocratic profile and gorgeous blond hair, everyone admired him. He was charismatic but still studious, and could handle any crowd, which was probably why he was chosen to be Head Boy along with Rose. They were both Ravenclaws.

"Alright, I'll try, I guess," she said after a moment of deliberation.

"Yes! Thank you so much Rose, you're the best! I'll see you later!" Ellory squealed and hugged her before running off, presumably to her first class.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

The next day, Rose and Scorpius were going over revised Prefect schedules when Ellory burst into their area of the library, a panicked look on her face.

"Rose, I need to talk to you. _Right now_," she said frantically.

Worriedly Rose followed Ellory out to the entrance of the library.

"What happened, Ell?"

"Well, today I was in the bathroom and I heard Chelsea and Nicole talking, and then _Nicole said she liked Scorpius!_"

Rose blinked. "Oh, that's it?"

"_What do you mean that's it? This is a crisis!_"

"Oh, Ell," Rose sighed, "You can't fancy Scorpius Malfoy without expecting competition. You said it yourself, there's practically nothing to dislike about him." She glanced at her watch. "Listen, I'd love to chat, but Scor and I have to finish these schedules by one o'clock. I can talk to you tonight though."

Ellery groaned. "Why did this have to happen to me? Alright, I'll meet you tonight in the Gryffindor common room, I've gotta go talk to Noah." Noah was her best friend since birth. She waved goodbye and flurried down the stairs.

Rose returned to where Scorpius sat, intently rearranging a schedule. He looked up when she arrived and smiled.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing, Ellory being Ellory, as usual," she grinned back. "Speaking of Ellory, what do you think of her? She's really pretty," Rose hinted, not at all subtly.

"Yeah, she's pretty good-looking, I suppose," Scorpius returned to his prefect schedule, patting the seat next to him. Rose sat in it.

This would take some time. Rose resolved to finish the schedules and then deal with it.

By noon, they'd finished their schedules and were busy snacking on the food they'd snuck in under Madame Leerling's nose.

"So, Scorpius, what are you looking for in a girl?" Rose lounged back in her chair.

Scorpius looked mildly amused. "Alright, I'll bite. I guess, well, looks-wise, she'd have to be tall, but not too tall, shorter than me but not petite. And I'm a sucker for wavy hair, and girls who are natural. And she has to keep up a conversation with me, not just get flustered and stammer the whole time," he said, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.

Damn. Ellery was the shortest girl in their year. But, once she thought about it, Nicole had pin-straight blonde hair _and _she wore a lot of makeup, so that wouldn't help her out. However what ruled both of them out was the fact that they both got extremely embarrassed around him as of lately.

"What about you?" he asked, surprising her.

"Hmm.. Well, he would have to be tall, because I'm pretty tall myself, and I would want conversations with him to be entertaining, y'know?"

"Kind of like now?" Scorpius waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Rose let out a laugh and nudged his shoulder. "Yeah, right, Scor. We're just friends."

Scorpius held up his hands defensively. "I'm just teasing, relax," he grinned.

Their conversation wandered to other topics, both seemingly forgetting about the previous topic, not knowing the other was thinking about it as well.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Two days later Rose and Nicole were partnered up in NEWT-level Divination, with their task being to decode complex predictions based on patterns in spider venom found in the Forbidden Forest. Nicole, who'd recently broken up with her boyfriend Lorcan, was much quieter than usual.

Scorpius caught Rose's eye across the room and mimed Avada-ing himself. Rose let out a quiet giggle which caught Nicole's attention.

"Do you fancy him?" She said abruptly, causing Rose to nearly spill the venom.

"No, of course not," Rose said hurriedly.

"Oh. Okay," she faltered, "Do you know anyone who _does_ like him?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, I'm not too sure, Nic," Rose lied.

"Well- If you do, could you tell me? It would- it would mean a lot. I really like him," Nicole said. She really was a nice girl. Although she put up the facade of being a dumb bimbo, she was actually averagely intelligent.

"Sure, Nicole," Rose said, an uncomfortable feeling in her gut.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Rose was so confused about the swirling pit of emotions inside her, so she went to Lily, the second best expert on relationships in her family. First was Dom, but she'd graduated last year and was on a whirlwind backpacking trip around Austria with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Rose, what'd you need?" Lily asked her when she approached her sitting on the bleachers in the Quidditch pitch.

"Okay. So here's the thing. Ellory asked if I could play matchmaker for her and Scorpius, and I agreed. Then, she heard that Nicole liked him as well, and Nicole asked me to tell her if I knew anyone who liked him. I just feel so conflicted, because they're both such nice people and great friends and in the midst of this, I'm just confused about my own feelings, I want to help them but I really _don't_ want the bloke to be Scor, they don't even _know_ him that well!"

Lily straightened up and crossed her legs. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," she said wisely.

"_Don't_ call me Rosie. It makes me sound like a five-year old," Rose huffed impetuously.

"Rosie, you are, if I suspect correctly, falling for Scorpius," Lily continued, completely ignoring Roses' previous statement.

"That's completely-"

"Shush Rosie. You asked for my help. This is my honest opinion," Lily interrupted, "Just trust me on these things, okay? I'm the relationship expert. And, honey-"

"-Don't call me honey-"

"Honey, don't be stubborn about these things. They're always stubborn in books and it just takes people longer to realize their true feelings. As for Ellory and Nicole, handle that a bit more delicately, since technically they liked him first. Talk things through with them. I always thought that Ellory and Noah liked each other, and I honestly think Nicole doesn't really like Malfoy as much as she says she does. It's just a rebound since she broke up with Lorcan."

Rose took a deep breath. "You think so?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm _positive_," Lily nodded vigorously and stood up. She gave Rose a reassuring hug. "I've gotta go meet Kyle, I might see you at dinner. Don't worry, everything works out in the end!"

"Alright, bye," Rose said half-heartedly. She remained there, sitting in the bleachers, thinking about a certain blonde-haired Ravenclaw.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**A/N: … I'M SO SORRY GUYS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I could give you a bunch of excuses but the truth is I just wasn't inspired enough to finish this until today… I literally got the biggest case of writer's block ever. **

** This is PART 1 of a story arc within this collection of oneshots, meaning I probably won't continue it in the next installment but rather, at random. I'll tell you when it is part two, but I think they could probably both be read independently.**

** I draw on a lot of my writing from real-life scenarios in my school, friends, etc. and this one was based off my best friend, so I am trying to make it as realistic as possible without taking away from romantic fluff everyone seems to like.. **

** What do you think of this? In your reviews, it would be awesome if you could answer these questions:**

** 1. Which one-shot has been your favorite so far?**

** 2. Who's your favorite character?**

** 3. Any requests? Pairings you want me to write? (I think I'm only going to do Next-Gen pairings here, and no Lily/Scorpius requests please!)**

** 4. What's your favorite ice cream flavor? :)**

**I love you all!**

**-xoxo sunshine**


	10. Movie

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

[Prompt Ten]

.~*~.MOVIE.~*~.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*-._.-*-._.-*Word Count: 958*-._.-*-._.-*

|_-_-_Warnings: None_-_-_|

Every other Friday night over the summer, the Weasley/Potters all gathered together in the Burrow. The adults would all go out somewhere and the kids spent the afternoon playing Quidditch and talking. They had a special tradition: at night, they would all sit in the new wing of the house and watch a muggle movie together. Afterwards they would stay the night. It was an essential part of a Weasley family summer.

Of course, this wouldn't be complete without their family friends. Thus every other Friday night all the Weasleys (sometimes excluding Teddy and Victoire) plus their respective friends crammed into the living room. There was always something going on.

Tonight, mused Al, was certainly a tense one. Dom's best friend Beth had accidentally revealed to Fred that she fancied someone she'd met while in 'summer camp' (a muggle prison for children). James was mad, to say the least. But this came as a surprise to many- although James always had proclaimed his love for Beth no one assumed he was serious. It seemed to mostly everyone that he was joking about it and not taking it seriously.

"Okay people! We are going to vote on a movie now! Quiet down!" Rose, ever the bossy one, stood up holding three DVDs. "Do you want _The Impossible_, _Sixth Sense_ or _Titanic_? I will pass around the cases so you have a fully made decision." God, why did Rose always sound so professional?

In the end they decided on _Titanic _(which came with heavy protests from those who voted against it, namely Dom, James, Fred and Roxie's friend Noah Flint). As Roxanne popped the disc into Granddad Arthur's DVD player, Al settled back and inconspicuously stretched his arm out behind Anna Longbottom's. He caught Scorpius sniggering at him and shot him a glare. _At least _I'm_ not the one answering Rose's every last whim_, he thought.

Al sighed. "Looks like this is going to be a long movie."

"But at least the main actor looks _really_ attractive," Anna sighed dreamily.

"Are you kidding? He looks like a girl," Al retorted.

"You're just jealous of him, Al," Lucy called over to them.

Al sputtered. "What? Why would I be jealous of some bloke who acted in a _muggle movie_ 30 years ago?"

"Well, clearly he's won over Anna," she replied, whilst everyone laughed.

"Shut up, Lucy," both him and Anna retorted, red tints on their cheeks.

"Shhh, the movie's starting!" Lysander interrupted.

And so everyone settled back to watch the movie. Inwardly, however, Al was elated that Anna had blushed as well.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Three hours later, the movie was finished and Al found himself in the midst of a debate between James and Rose about whether or not Jack and Rose from the movie were like Rose and Scorpius.

"Rose in the movie has red hair, and SHE SHARES YOUR NAME!"

"We are _not _like Rose and Jack! For one thing, they are on a sinking boat in the 20th freaking century!"

"Scorpius kind of looks like Jack-"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

"They both have really similar haircuts!"

"You're just saying that because they're both _blonde_! AND, Scorpius is much blonder than him! James you are just trying to make things fit where they don't! Besides, Scorpius and I _aren't even together!_" By this time she actually seemed upset.

"I'm not done Rose! You and Scorpius are as in love with each other as Rose and Jack are!"

At this, a deafening silence descended upon the room. Al was surprised at James' guts, but was secretly glad he was speeding along the never-ending game of chasing tails the two of them played around each other. Roses' mouth was gaping open at James. Scorpius seemed to be in shock, staring uncomprehendingly at him. Beth and Lily were holding back smiles. Anna had froze from under his shoulder. Even Fred, who had fallen asleep halfway through the movie had woken up. And James was simply standing there, breathing heavily.

"Just admit it!" James said, at a much lower volume than before, "It's so obvious to everyone around you that you're crazy for each other!"

Rose and Scorpius were still frozen. Al sighed. He got up and dragged Rose and Scorpius into the kitchen.

"You two- I want talking. When I get back I expect you guys to be together." He walked out, not before taking their wands, ignoring their protests and locked the door. Then he walked over to James and Beth and dragged them into the pantry.

"Make up." With those two simple words, he walked away, feeling immensely satisfied with himself. He walked back into the new wing.

"I'll give them five minutes," he said to Teddy who grinned knowingly.

"Albus Severus Potter, Relationship Counselor and Matchmaker Extraordinaire," Dom mused. "That has a nice ring to it."

"Take away the 'bus' and Severus and we're good," he grinned.

"Hey Al, do you think you can set me up with Ryan Goodwell?" Lily piped up.

"No way in hell," both he and Fred exclaimed at the same time.

Lily huffed impetuously but Al ignored her and got back up to go back to the kitchen. Silently unlocking the door, he was greeted with the sight of Rose and Scorpius snogging frantically against the counter. They broke apart hastily when he shrieked. "Argh! My eyes!"

"Mate, you asked for it," Scorpius smirked.

"Don't I deserve some thanks for doing this?"

"Al, get out before I slap you for taking our wands away!" Rose threatened.

He quickly scurried out. Opening the door to the pantry he found James and Beth laughing together. Not what he was hoping for, but better than nothing.

_Score one for Al Potter, Relationship Counselor and Matchmaker Extraordinaire._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

**A/N: I tried to upload this yesterday but the sight wouldn't let me log in! It was so frustrating...**

** So here's different take on how Rose/Scorpius got together… I hope you guys like it! I've been so busy with school but now the homework load's gone down so I typed this up as quickly as I could! PLEASE, PLEASE review/favorite! It really makes my day! And if you have any requests (no Lily/Scorpius) tell me!**

** I personally loved Titanic and I could totally see Rose and Scorpius in it! (aside from some obvious differences) Leonardo DiCaprio is soooooo dreamy, especially when he was younger! I loved his hair!**

** Some questions: **

** 1. Which was your favorite Rose/Scorpius oneshot?**

** 2. What was your thoughts on Titanic? (If you haven't seen it, you should!)**

** 3. Anyone see the Great Gatsby? Do you recommend it?**

** 4. Most exotic/ coolest place you've traveled?**

**until next time!**


End file.
